Construction based crafting
Construction Based Crafting is the part of CoA's crafting system which is orientated around gathering raw materials from the game world in order to create items. It is based on a skill experience system which is independent of a character's level. Raising this skill improves a character's chance of success in creating an item and opens up the possibiity of crafting more difficult items. This skill does not decrease, even if the character dies and is not limited by the character's level. Selecting a Crafting Skill To Select a crafting skill, open up your crafting menu. This is accessible from the radial menu under special abilities. From here you will get a conversation menu with "Choose a crafting skill..." at the top. From here you can learn about the different skills and select the one you want. Once you have selected a crafting skill, you will be given a Craft Skill Book. This book stores recipes or patterns you find for creating items. You can use it on yourself or the ground at any time in order to see your list of known recipes and current skill level. Skill Level Chance of success when creating an item depends on it's difficulty. Crafting skill also increases depending on the difficulty level of the item you make. The difficulty of creating an item is displayed in brackets when it is listed from your crafting skill book. You always gain either 1 skill point or none at all when making an item. You will never gain a skill point if you fail to craft the item. Recipes Recipes can be learned by using your skill book on them. This will mean your character permanently learns the recipe. It cannot be removed from the book after you have done this. Some of the basic recipes for creating items can be found at appropriate vendors, however most recipes are only found when dropped randomly by humanoid enemies in the game world. Raw Resources Resources can be collected from around the game world by anyone with the proper equipment. You do not need a craft skill to harvest a resource. Occasio Trees ''' - Occasio Trees can be found in relatively safe forested areas. They need an axe of any kind to cut down. Druids can harvest wood from the tree without damaging it; this does not require an axe. Druids who cut down an Occasio Tree are given serious penalties. '''Oak Trees - Oak trees produce acorns and are found in old growth forests. The wood of oak trees is prized for its ability to combat the undead. Yew Trees - Yew trees are often found in mountainous regions around Arabel. The world tree itself is said to be a yew according to lore masters, and that is supported by the mystical properties of the yew's wood to ward against outsiders. Apple Trees '- Apple trees are often cultivated throughout Cormyr and their nourishing fruits are favored by Cormyrians. These trees are avoided by orcs who claim the seeds are highly toxic. '''Juniper Trees - '''Juniper trees are often found in mountainous terrain. Their seeds, really small cones, are prized by druids who feed them to their animal companions. The wood of juniper trees is often used in rituals of purification due to its nearly smokeless combustion and alchemical properties, which ward off unnatural creatures and affects. '''Mineral Veins '- Mineral Veins can be found in caves and subterranean environs. These places may not necessarily be safe. To mine you will need a relevant tool, such as a hammer or an axe. Druids cannot gather ore without serious penalties. Certain characters will gain extra bonuses to mining. '''Creating Items In order to create an item, you need to be near an appropriate crafting station for your craft. You must first put all the required components for your item into the station, then use the dot command .craft to create the item. For example: .craft Occasio Wood Club Ground Items Some recipes call for "ground" items. For example: Ground Glowblossoms. To grind an item, purchase a mortar and pestle from an alchemy shop. Then use it to target the item you need ground. 'Crafting Types' There are currently five types of crafting: Alchemy, Leatherworking/Bonecrafting, Trapmaking, Woodworking and Blacksmithing, as of 8/12/2014. Alchemy involves the creation of items such as alchemists fire, acid flasks, healing kits, and other items such as these. Various ground up plants and herbs, as well as many other items are use in their creation. Trapmaking involves the creation of traps. Certain basic materials include Gond Kits (various small tools, springs, screws, used by followers of Gond to make their creations), pressure plates, and spring coils combined with specific ingredients unique to every trap. Woodworking involves the creation of wooden items such as spears, clubs, bows and shields. A woodworking station, along with basic recipes and materials can be found in Jarnek's Carpentry Store in East Arabel. An option for druids is also available and can be found in-game. Blacksmithing revolves around the mining and gathering of different metal ores to create just about anything made from metal, including weapons, armors, boots, helms, shields, and a few other accessories. Leatherworking/Bone Crafting involves the use of bones and leather to make various objects from totems and charms to armor and weapons. 'Creating recipes/designs' You can now create recipes and designs for items. This works by targeting the item you wish to make a design for with you crafting skill book. If you have the required skill, a blank sheet of paper, a quill, and some ink, you will create a new recipe/design for this item, which you can sell to other players, give to an apprentice, or even use yourself, should you not have the design, but have come across the item (or another character has shown you it for this very purpose.) NOTE: This may not currently function for all traps, please report any bugs on the forums.